


Hands on Experience

by spiralicious



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid discovers sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands on Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Some Reid/Hotch domesticity for Vexed.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 17 "Tutorial," with the bonus ingredient of "Fatherhood," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Reid sat on the couch surrounded by books with little brightly colored flags sticking out of each one. He was carefully studying some 70's era natural sex manual, highlighter in hand, and tilting his head to the side to understand the diagram better.

Hotch walked in, after tucking Jack in for the night. He gently took the book from Reid's hand. "Spencer, you need to take a studying break. I know you like to fully immerse yourself in things but...” Hotch tilted his head slightly to the side, debating on his word choice. “Sex is something you learn more by doing."

"But you said I had to stop 'jumping' you every time we were alone," Reid countered.

“I didn’t say you had to stop altogether.”


End file.
